The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of calathea, botanically known as Calathea hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘TWYCA0017 2’. The new cultivar originated as a sport from a Calathea plant designated ‘Mia’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,425) in the fall of 2003 in Apopka, Fla.
A single plant selection was chosen for further evaluation and for asexual propagation in fall, 2003.
The new cultivar was first propagated in the fall of 2003 in Apopka, Fla. and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by division and tissue culture over three generations. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.